


A Hard Day's Night

by Firepoker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Not too shippy, contains one poorly written fist-fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firepoker/pseuds/Firepoker
Summary: Being locked inside a mall with his blind best friend and the most obnoxious human being he had ever met was definitely not how Sollux Captor expected his to spend his Saturday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a long-time reader, I thought the time was right to post my first work.

Being locked inside a mall with his blind best friend and the most obnoxious human being he had ever met was not how Sollux Captor expected his to spend his Saturday night. 

Sollux was only a little jealous of the kids in his grade with their own cars, or even kids whose parents would loan out the family car for a short time. This was because Sollux’s only modes of transportation were the city bus or the rust-spotted, dingy yellow clunker he shared with his older brother. Mituna was in possession of the wretched thing at the time, having taken his girlfriend out to a drive-in horror show. That made it impossible for Sollux to pick up Terezi to go to the mall. Terezi had never really told Sollux why she trusted him to pick out clothing for her, as he had little-to-no knowledge of fashion. But he had no other plans for the weekend, and shopping with a good friend seemed like an okay way to spend the night. 

He was slightly put-off when he learned that his father’s work schedule and Mituna’s date made them unable to drive Sollux, and he resolved to take the bus. His situation took a turn for the worst when Sollux was informed that the city busses didn’t run within a mile of Terezi’s house. Being blind, she could not easily walk to another bus stop on her own. Terezi’s sister, who out with Sollux’s aforementioned brother, was unable to assist her sibling. This left the two no choice but to ask someone for a ride. 

The night had started out fine, with Eridan Ampora picking up Sollux and Terezi in his sleek black Chevy just after seven-thirty. He was not even close to Sollux’s first pick for designated driver, but he was the only person Terezi could find who would drive them to the mall on a Saturday night. The ride to the mall would have seemed relatively short on any other day, but Eridan kept up a steady stream of nigh-unbearable commentary from the front seat. Eridan, with his weirdly affected vowels and persistent higher-than-thou attitude; thirty seconds in his presence made Sollux want to tear out his own eyes. But, Terezi needed both a ride and a guide, so Sollux and Eridan were stuck together for at least a few hours. 

“So, why’re we here again?” asked Eridan as he turned into the parking lot. “I need some jeans,” said Terezi. It was typical of her, short and straight to the point. “I know that, but why’s Captor here?” Disdain was clear on Eridan’s face, and Sollux fought down the urge to punch him. Instead, he lisped back, “I’m here ‘cause Tez doesn’t have the eyes to pick out her own pants.” The unspoken ‘Or keep your slimy hands off of her’ hung heavy in the air between the two. 

Terezi hit Sollux in the shins with her cane. “For your information, mister Captor, I can walk. I just am not very good at walking in new places.” Eridan’s scrunched up expression tightened as the group got out of the car, as though he had just sniffed a carton of sour milk. Terezi held out her arm, and Sollux looped one of his through it as they started towards the building. 

Her cane slid along the ground beside her as the three approached the entrance, and the sound of hard plastic on the cracked, gravelly asphalt made Eridan’s lip curl up. Sollux smirked lightly and barely suppressed a snicker at how easy it was to annoy him. Terezi jerked her head slightly in his direction, and her cane whipped out, threateningly close to his right foot. 

When the trio entered the building through the food court doors, Sollux was surprised by the fact that it was empty. “Are you sure it doesn’t close soon, Tez?” Eridan said. He looked down at his watch. “Mituna said it closes at nine forty-five.” shot back Sollux. “Well, it’s already eight, so hurry up and get on with whatever you’re here to do. Cro wants me back by nine-thirty,” said Eridan. 

“Sollux, you and I are going to head for the department stores,” said Terezi. “My sister said there's a sale on jeans.” Her face was tilted towards him, but her eyes were pointed to a spot slightly to the left of Sollux’s shoulder. He had always felt that it was a little unnerving when she did that, because, at first glance, other people wouldn't know the emptiness that lay behind her dark glasses. Sollux had, over time, began to notice how said people treated her differently when they were unaware of her blindness. 

They continued through the building, Sollux guiding Terezi down the escalators and around the shut-down food stalls. The three began to worry when all the shops they passed were shuttered. When Sollux stopped stock still, Terezi asked, “Why’d we stop?” Sollux had grunted back, “The lights just went out.” It was true; moments before, the fluorescent lights along the main corridors had gone out one by one with long, buzzing clicks. There were the stirrings of fear in his gut, and Sollux was unable to keep a hint of panic from rising in his voice. “And I think we’re stuck in here.” In seconds, every muscle north of his ribs had seized up, and everything south of them was a writhing pit of nausea.

“Oh god, my dad’s gonna kill me!” was the first thing Eridan had said when it was confirmed that they were, in fact, locked in. Then, practically snarling, “It’s all your fault, Captor!” Immediately after, Eridan had launched himself at Sollux, who struck first. He had swung his bony right hand up and under the curve of Eridan’s jaw, bracing his left arm across the other boy’s chest to hold him back. This, however, proved futile when Eridan had driven one clenched fist right into the apex of Sollux’s gut, fist clenching in his shirt to keep Sollux in place. Then, while Sollux was still reeling from the previous blow, Eridan shot a solid left hook to the other boy’s diaphragm. 

At that point, Terezi had zeroed in on where the fight was, and spun around, swinging her cane over her head in their direction. She hit Eridan across the lower back, and, because of his hunched position, the cane caught Sollux in the neck “Stop it, both of you!” she roared. The two boys broke apart, Eridan turning away to clutch at his jaw and rub his back, while Sollux stumbled a few feet back to Terezi’s side, trying not to wheeze. “We’re stuck here together whether you like it or not, so you better get along.” she snapped.

It was early in the morning when a bulky security guard had woken the trio from their slumped positions on the uncomfortable wooden benches that dotted the mall. He had shaken their shoulders with a light shove of a sweaty, muscled hand. When he had fully woken, groggy and terrified as he was, Sollux had a passing thought that the man’s hand had left a visible wet patch where it touched his shoulder. Several minutes later, the trio had risen and had been carted off by the hulking man to what Sollux assumed would be a security office. He didn’t think any of their parents would be too happy when they found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
